Abstract Clinical studies of individuals with intellectual and developmental disabilities (IDDs) often involve small sample sizes, longitudinal behavior measurement, and the integration of genetic data. These multifaceted studies invariably require complex methods for data analysis and careful attention to study design to ensure rigor and reproducibility. In addition, massively parallel sequencing technology and multi-modal brain imaging studies generate a deluge of data that must be carefully analyzed to distil biological meaning. Likewise, preclinical studies of IDDs often generate multimodal behavioral, genetic, and other molecular omics data that require complex analytic approaches. While these technologies provide unprecedented opportunities to develop diagnostic tools and personalized interventions for individuals with developmental disorders, most scientists lack the expertise and resources in bioinformatics, biostatistics, computer science, and psychometrics, to make full use of these advanced approaches. The Data Science Core (DSC) was established to make available these critical services and resources to IDDRC investigators and other IDDRC research cores. In this application, 41 projects from 27 IDDRC investigators are proposed for core access. The DSC interacts with the large user base of IDDRC investigators and the Preclinical (PC) and Clinical Translational (CTC) Cores to provide state-of-the- art processing and analysis of modern biomedical data. By consolidating resources and expertise, the DSC facilitates inter-disciplinary, collaborative IDD research, employing the methods of biostatistics, psychometrics, bioinformatics and computational neuroscience. In providing expertise to analyze and interpret complex and high dimensional data, this core maximizes the potential for IDDRC investigators to conduct cutting-edge research to positively impact the quality of life of individuals with IDDs and their families. Through regular interactions with the PC and CTC, the centralized services of the DSC provide expertise within and across preclinical and clinical domains to promote cost-effective, high quality, translational research. Specifically, the DSC has the following aims: Aim 1. To provide innovative and comprehensive biostatistics, psychometrics, and computational neuroscience support to IDDRC investigators. Aim 2. To provide comprehensive bioinformatics support to IDDRC Investigators. Aim 3. To facilitate integrative and multidisciplinary IDDRC research and training.